a little help?
by StarAWings
Summary: you can have gabriël for a whole day if you give me a good title
1. PREQUEL!

Wings: ok this is my first fic and i hope that you like it. Before i start with the story i want you to meet my muses (**two people appear)** this is kayleigh (**points to girl)** and that is my teacher gabriël points to guy he teaches me to be a good little angel. And the rest of my muses a locked in a room so you don't have to see them and now kay gabriël do the disclaimer

K: the only things she owns are her clothes her books and her animals

G: SO DON'T SUE HER !!!

Wings: now you have don your job now get out and leave me alone i have to write

my vacation started when I went to Hogwarts to see my father and brother. When I got there the dark lord Voldemort did a attack and because he couldn't win from grandpa albus and my brother harry he fled but lost a awful lot of his followers also we managed to capture peter pettigrew and lucius malfoy. When Sirius found out the caught Pettigrew he did something no one expected and started kiss my father Severus Snape. I started cheering and screaming and my brother almost fainted. Grandpa just smiled and got that twinkle in his eyes. After we turned Pettigrew in and Sirius got innocent declared. We (daddy, Sirius, Harry, Draco and me Astra) went after Voldemort, we chased after him all around the world. First we went to Greece and we had to chaise Voldemort al over the mountain Olympus. There we met Zeus and the other gods, I've become great friends with Ares and his wife Xena, they gave me some godly powers to help me in our search for Voldemort. they gave me the power to rule over al the elements and to create energy balls and to make powerful shields. After that we followed Voldemort to the Caribbean and there we got help from the 1 and only Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth and even from James Norrington. My brother and I noticed there was a lot of chemistry between jack and James so we decided to set them up with some help from the crew and others. So we dumped them on a deserted island and sailed away. The day we picked them up again, they tried to but couldn't hide it for long. They where madly in love with each other from the day they saw one another. They couldn't keep there hands of another. It was so sweet. I can still taste the sugar. After a we chased Voldemort through out the Caribbean we followed him to Japan there I met the yami's and hikari's. my bother, Yugi and Yami be came friends very soon. Daddy and the other became also friends. I liked Bakura, Marik en Malik. Yami and the others askt the duel monsters in the shadow realm if they had noticed any disturbance in the magical energy. They said: a few years ago there was a girl born that was part angel part witch, and she had the power to turn the dark lord back to when he was still innocent and good. Bakura and Marik gave me some duel monsters and learned me to duel. They told us that Voldemort went back to great Britain so we went after him. When we got back in Great Britain we first went to Hogwarts. We had a special powder called starangel dust, starangel dust is a powder that you can only get when 2 angels kiss under the stars and with a full moon. When used in potions you can create a very powerful love potion, but you can also use it mixed with some phoenix tears and then you can bring a person back to when he was still innocent. They needed somebody to get in close range of Voldemort and because harry and daddy couldn't do it, I said I would do it. Daddy and harry wouldn't let me but I said I wanted to do some thing to help destroy Voldemort and this was the least I could do. So they gave me the mixture of phoenix tears and starangel dust and we went on our way to destroy Voldemort. we found him near Stonehenge. While daddy, harry and the other where fighting Voldemort and the Deatheaters, I was seeking up at Voldemort. I suddenly heard a scream, when I turned around I saw my brother laying on the ground, hurt and as I started running towards my brother I saw Voldemort laughing his head of. When I got to my brother I fell to the ground and looked at my brothers face, I got so angry. Only then I noticed Voldemort laughing, I turned around and yelled at him. I called him every foul word I know and more and suddenly as I was yelling there was a beautiful light radiating from me, and I started to float. Voldemort stopped laughing and stared at me. Then a big ball of startling blue started to form in my hands and when it was big enough I send it towards Voldemort. then there was a big explosion of energy and I fell from the sky and laid there on the ground. After a while the some cleared and they could see the damage done. I tried to sit up but I fell back because I had broken my wrist when I fell. My brother helped me to sit up and I told my father it wasn't his fault, I wanted to help. When my father calmed down and helped me to stand up to bring me to hogwarts by portkey I noticed a young man laying on the spot where Voldemort had been when I threw my energy ball at him. When I asked my father about it he said to rest and that he and harry would explain later and then he gave me a sleeping draft to drink and after a few minutes I fell asleep. 

Wings: thats it for now and do me a favor tell me what you think

G: yes tell her what you think

Wings: what the rudy heck are you doing here?

G: i came to get my sweet angel and get her to class, so come on i don't want to get uriël al over me

Wings: ok i wil be there in a sec, please review i want to know what you think about it and flames will be used to light hell with (gets dragged of to class by gabriël)


	2. i'm so sorry!

Astra: hello people! I'm verry sorry i can't and haven't updated this fic for a verry long time! I just have so much things to do! I have exames and emotional problems.

Ferddy: yes and she keeps on breaking her fingers how many times was i already?

Astra: ok thats also a problem! And for those who don't know i broke the same finger 3 times and now i hurt my foot and ankle! Life sucks! Anyway please exuse me for a while to get better and please read and review my new story it would mean so much! Thanx!


End file.
